


Snowed In

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cabins, Cheesy title is cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Maya Hart's Sketchbook, Near Future, Snow, Unrequited Love, Wolves, bre writes shit, shit bre writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: Lucas and Maya had plans to go to his aunt's cabin with the gang. They were the only ones who showed up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for creative writing since for our art inspired unit our teacher had us pick an art piece that somebody in the school did, how the art is displayed in the A wing. Of course for the actual assignment, I changed Maya to Margaret, Lucas to Luca, Riley to Rilynn, Farkle to Frank, Zay to Zack, Smackle to Izzy (because her first name is Isadora), and Shawn to Same, because the teacher has kids and I don't know what shows his kids watch or what shows that he watched with them.

Lucas pulled up to his aunt’s cabin, parking the car before getting out. He walked over to open the door for Maya. They were supposed to be vacationing with their friends, but so far, him and Maya were the only ones to have arrived. “I can do that myself, Ranger Rick.” Maya fussed, pushing Lucas away. “Why did you bring me here when it’s so cold?” Lucas laughed. “Because Farkle, Riley, Smackle, and Zay were supposed to come. And technically, this was your idea.”

Maya pouted. “Well I take it back.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s too late for that,  besides, you can draw the mountains.” Lucas suggested. Maya rolled her eyes again. “What if I don’t want to draw?” She smirked. Lucas shook his head. “We could make s’mores in the fireplace.” He knew that would make her happy. “S’mores!” Maya cheered, running up to the cabin. Lucas chuckled, catching her to her. He quickly unlocked the cabin, letting them both in. Maya settled on the couch after taking the plastic off while Lucas lit a fire.

Frozen white flakes continued to fall from the grey sky. Maya and Lucas looked out of the window of the cabin, watching them fall. “I guess we’re stuck here, cowboy.” Maya told Lucas, rolling her eyes. Lucas chuckled. “Yeah, well I’m going to get the supplies from the car before we get snowed in.” He grinned at her. “Have fun.” Maya teased. She could be so facetious with Lucas sometimes.

Lucas walked out into the chilly air. Even though he was bundled up in many layers, he was still cold. The footprints him and Maya had left were already beginning to be covered to be covered up with fresh powder. He shivered all the way to the beat up suv that he called his. Maya’s beat up, raggedy old suitcase contrasted greatly with his shiny brand new one. Lucas lifted them out of the back with ease, setting them down momentarily to slam the truck shut.

When Lucas got back to the cabin, Maya was standing in front of the stove. He could smell the warm hot chocolate cooking. Maya grinned. “I can be nice sometimes.” Lucas laughed, setting their baggage in the hallway between two of the bedrooms. “So why are you making hot chocolate?” Lucas managed to sneak up behind Maya. “Because I felt like it.” Maya rolled her eyes. Lucas grinned, taking the plastic off of one of the armchairs before he sat down on it. Whoever had owned the cabin before his aunt must have been very obsessive and overly pedantic.

Maya handed Lucas a mug before sitting next to him, her small body curling around his. “You’re a comfortable pillow, but your accent is too southern for living in New York.” She smiled cheekily. “Yeah, well, you’re just short, Hart.” Maya stuck her tongue out at him before taking another sip of her hot chocolate. She heard the estranged howls of the wolves outside. “Do you hear that, cowboy?” Lucas rolled his eyes. “Of course I can hear that. The wolves are probably right outside.”

“Want to find out?” Maya grinned devilishly. Lucas just shook his head. He checked his phone after he heard it buzz, though he was surprised that he even got service all the way out in the woods. He chuckled when he saw the text. “Farkle said that one of the archeologists at the museum when he’s interning got injured by a falling replica of a t-rex head.” Maya was practically rolling on the floor laughing. “Tell him that it should have been him.” She joked.

Lucas rolled his eyes, continuing to check his messages. “I guess Zay is going with Smackle since she had a family emergency, and Riley had to go with Farkle and his father to a last minute business conference. Even if they could make it, they wouldn’t be able to get through the snow. So it looks like we’re going to have this place to ourselves.” He told Maya. Maya turned her face to hide her blush, more diffident than her usual boldness. She was stuck there with Huckleberry? How was she going to deal with her feelings if he was the only one there with her? She had only pretended to like Riley’s uncle Josh to make it look like she didn’t step back from Lucas for Riley. And then Lucas and Riley broke up, and Riley started dating Farkle.

“Where are those s’mores Huckleberry?” Maya whined. Lucas used to be offended by her incessant banter, but he wasn’t so offended or indignant about it anymore. “They’re coming.” Lucas chuckled, sliding a few marshmallows on a metal stick. The metal was cool under his fingers. He roasted the marshmallows carefully, making sure that even if they did catch fire, they weren’t completely burnt. Once they were perfectly done, Lucas put the s’mores together, dark chocolate for Maya and regular Hershey's chocolate for him. Maya was very picky about chocolate. Luca thought that it was sort of annoying but kind of cute.

Lucas gave Maya her s’mores, sitting next to her on the armchair again. It was pretty awkward, since she was pressed so close to him. “Yes, s’mores!” Maya cheered, taking a bite out of one of hers. The bitterness of the dark chocolate perfectly balanced the sweetness of the marshmallow.

A few days later, Lucas woke up to Maya sitting in the bay window with one of her many sketchbooks. He smiled. “You know, you can the wildlife up close if we go on a hike.” Maya rolled her eyes. “Only if you make more s’mores afterwards.” Lucas chuckled. “Deal. And I’ll make you real pancakes. None of your boxed crap.” Maya rolled her eyes again. Lucas would eat anything, and he certainly liked her pancakes. She ran to the room she was staying in and quickly changed into some warmer clothes.

Lucas made sure they had enough supplies so they could survive if him and Maya ended up stranded outside the cabin. He looked up and saw Maya. “Are you ready?” Maya nodded. “Yeah.” She had her sketchbook ready. Lucas through the backpack over his shoulders, leading Maya out. Though Maya acted like she detested the frigid cold, she loved how the stark white snow contrasted with the always green pine trees.

Maya brushed some snow off of a rock, sitting down with her sketchbook and some pencils. Luca watched her from a distance, until he tapped her shoulder. Maya opened her mouth to tell him off for interrupting, but Lucas quickly shushed her, pointing into the distance. There was a large, majestic wolf. It seemed to stare them down, somehow interested in what the pair of humans were doing outside after a blizzard. Maya turned the page in her sketchbook and started to sketch the wolf. Miraculously, the wolf stayed in place long enough for her to finish the sketch and begin coloring.

After the wolf left, Lucas turned to Maya. “You know, wolves mate for life?” He whispered. “Well obviously Huckleberries don’t.” Maya pointed out. “Riley and I just didn’t work out. Farkle is better for her.” Lucas responded. Maya nodded, biting her lip. It was now or never. It was either tell Lucas how she felt or get stuck with Josh once Missy got ahold of Lucas. Lucas looked at Maya, puzzled about what she was going to say. He honestly had no idea.

“I like you Luca. A lot. I have since we met on the subway.” Maya admitted. “I thought you liked Josh.” Lucas raised an eyebrow. Maya frowned. “I didn’t like him after I met you. I just stepped back because I didn’t deserve you, Riley did.” She told Lucas. Lucas hugged Maya. “We’re not our parents. Even then, look are your mother. She found Shawn.” Maya hugged Lucas back, her small body dwarfed by his larger one. “I like you too.” Maya felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked up at Lucas. Lucas grinned, leaning down and kissing Maya passionately. Maya kissed Lucas back just as passionately, her heart beating as fast as the snow fell.

Maya chuckled, pulling away for air. “I guess being trapped here with you isn’t too bad.” Lucas chuckled. “Well you’re not too bad either, shortstack.” He grinned. “I’m not that much shorter than you!” Maya whined. Lucas just stuck his tongue out at her.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't say who made the artwork so I'm sorry if whoever drew this found it. But it could be Maya's view from the rock thus one of her sketches too. :)
> 
> (like I blame my friend Lucas for not including who made it in the picture, but then again I had to crop out the wall and I wouldn't have been able to read the text of who wrote it anyways because phone cameras are stupid anyways- like Lucas took the picture then texted it to me, and then I texted it to my mom so that I could e-mail it to myself. It was crazy. But I'm glad I found the loophole to write fics for creative writing as long as I change the names of the characters for the actually assignment.)


End file.
